


I Like You

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bottom Everett, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: *高帥外科醫生×白領ol玫瑰*涉及道具play和單向phone sex
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 兩人都是上流社會的有錢人，在一個類似慈善晚會上相識，博士被那晚悉心打扮的玫瑰【這裡可參考馬丁的紅毯圖】給吸引住了，覺得這個人真的是好好看，想要認識，最好還能睡一晚。結果同樣覺得晚會有些無聊的玫瑰就真的和博士開了房，後者一下子又被前者的床技給征服，覺得419根本無法滿足，想讓玫瑰完完全全屬於自己。
> 
> 結果卻沒想到隔天自己起來的時候，卻發現對方已經離開了，還沒留下半點蛛絲馬跡，博士就有些失落，覺得這麼美的人就這麼離開真的是可惜。
> 
> 某一天博士在辦公室休息的時候突然收到一個陌生訊息傳來的短信，對方問了在嗎？博士沒有多想就說在，結果對方就傳來了一個色情視頻。裡頭的主角就是玫瑰，而且對方正在對著攝像頭自慰取悅自己。
> 
> 博士一下子說不出話來，而這則錄像彷彿就是玫瑰為著自己錄得，博士也就覺得這個陌生訊息就是玫瑰本人。心情一下子賊好，想跟對方有接觸，結果對方卻根本沒想搭理自己，博士再怎麼傳訊息慰問都被無視。
> 
> 於是就變成了玫瑰不定時傳色情視頻給博士，博士也對玫瑰的渴望越來越深了。
> 
> 有天博士終究忍不住了，連發了一整晚的訊息問玫瑰在哪裡，他想立刻找他。一開始當然不被搭理，直到博士說
> 
> ：“只要能讓我操到你，你想做什麼都行。”於是玫瑰就答應了。
> 
> 博士覺得自己被對方接受後覺得喜孜孜，就穿得特別帥的去找玫瑰，結果對方更是在見面的時候直接跳過了吃飯這個環節，而是直接把對方帶回自己的家裡。
> 
> 玫瑰把博士安置在床上之後便說著他們當時達成的協議，博士這時候已經被精蟲上腦了，玫瑰說什麼他都點頭答應，結果下一秒就是被玫瑰銬在了床上。
> 
> “你想做什麼？”博士有些疑問的說，玫瑰則是脫下了自己一直套在身上的浴袍，露出了自己的吊帶襪以及內裡。
> 
> “你說我可以做任何事……”玫瑰接著便從床頭櫃裡拿出一個小巧的鞭子，“我就是想要做這個……”他一邊說著一邊握著鞭子在對方的身體上遊走，甚至掠過了博士明顯勃起的部位。
> 
> 然後當然就是一場美好的性愛跟看性感玫瑰說騷話，然後最後又被日到喵喵叫，最後喵不出來。玫瑰在被博士逼問為什麼要這麼釣著自己的時候便坦白這是自己的一種舒壓方式，看那些男人最後被自己帶到對自己產生極度癡迷跟迷戀，然後再狠狠的拒絕他們，看他們崩潰。
> 
> 結果話講完就是被操的更兇了。
> 
> 最後博士終於可以在醒來的時候確保玫瑰在自己身邊了。他一邊看著玫瑰因為計畫失敗而有些生氣的臉，一邊看著對方一絲不掛的在自己的面前擦乳液保養自己。
> 
> 他便覺得自己又硬了。

(一)

“不要戴套。”埃弗雷特在他們進門的時候這麼說著，他隨手就將身上的外套熟練地扔在了一旁的沙發椅上，然後開始在斯特蘭奇面前寬衣解帶，絲毫沒有疑慮，彷彿這個旅館就是他的家，而斯特蘭奇是他一位很熟悉的朋友，可是他們倆才不過認識一個小時。

相比之下斯特蘭奇倒是顯得拘謹的多，可能突然覺得自己下的決定太過倉促，就這麼帶了一個以前只聽過名聲的男人到宴會附近的旅館開房，雖然對方長得真的非常好看，斯特蘭奇也堅定自己今天會這麼衝動有很大的原因是對方的關係，精蟲上腦的時候顧不了這麼多，何況自己也沒有逼迫人家，他充當一個邀請者，也許一下子就吻上來的對方比自己還要更衝動些。

“什麼？”斯特蘭奇這時才反應過來對方剛才說的話，而埃弗雷特不喜歡重複，但是他沒有表現出任何不滿，只是翻了一個快速的白眼，然後再把自己的話明確地表達出來：“我說，不要戴套。”

“為什麼？你－－”斯特蘭奇的話說到一半，立刻就被埃弗雷特比了一個噤聲的動作，等到對方老實地安靜下來之後，後者才露出微微的笑容，並且繼續脫掉自己身上的襯衫。“我不喜歡隔著套子做……”埃弗雷特簡短的回覆道，“那會少了很多樂趣。”

斯特蘭奇便沒再說話，而是一直盯著埃弗雷特脫下他的衣服，除了一開始的外套，對方都會將脫下的衣服折好堆疊在一起，就連襪子都不放過。直到埃弗雷特脫到身上指剩下內褲之後，斯特蘭奇才開始脫自己的，他也不知道為什麼自己會停擺這麼久才反應過來。埃弗雷特看著他有些笨拙的行為倒也沒有說什麼，只是露出了剛才在宴會裡期待的笑意。

斯特蘭奇一邊看著對方一邊解開自己的褲子，他現在又覺得自己做的決定沒啥不好的，對方在旅館的橘黃色燈光下顯得十分可口，皮膚看上去是焦糖色，有點像烤布蕾那樣子的點心。埃弗雷特甚至會修飾自己的臉蛋，往臉上抹些彩粉，嘴唇也塗上了有著淡淡香氣的潤唇膏，在燈光下顯得水瑩瑩的，這些跡象都讓斯特蘭奇想發問到底是什麼樣子的男人會試圖讓自己看著可口。

埃弗雷特坐在那張沙發椅上用手撐著頭，似乎也在欣賞著眼前的人，只不過他懂得收斂自己的目光，不會像對方如此赤裸地在目光下藏著性暗示。斯特蘭奇的身材和他想像中的差不多，身為醫生的對方並沒有缺乏鍛鍊和維持身材這點，埃弗雷特變得更加開心，看來自己一頭腦的直覺並沒有失靈，不過他沒注意到此時自己笑得像是第一次翻開猛男雜誌的小女孩。

“所以，你想要我過去操你還是你自己過來？”斯特蘭奇在看到埃弗雷特臉上的笑容之後便沒了之前的矜持，他記得自己想要的最終目的是什麼，埃弗雷特就是今晚最好的娛樂項目了，斯特蘭奇不介意對方會怎麼形容自己，不過一夜情對象是絕對沒問題的。

埃弗雷特笑著站了起來，他說自己很珍惜還能行走的能力，自然是不會放過的。“你覺得我會把你操到下不了床？”斯特蘭奇被對方的肯定逗得有些好笑，埃弗雷特則是反問他難道你不會嗎？

斯特蘭奇便決定照著對方所說的去做，反正人已經答應了，他也不願讓埃弗雷特失望。

埃弗雷特走向了他，並在吻上對方之前用手摸上對方的臉，抬頭與人對望說道：“你的頭髮很有趣，”埃弗雷特露出淘氣的神情盯著斯特蘭奇那兩搓獨特的白髮，“但也許留點鬍子能更性感……”

斯特蘭奇在把今天一直試圖挑逗他的人放在床上之後才意識到一個難以啟齒的問題－－他沒有和男人做過的經驗。事實上他從未對任何一個男的動心過，斯特蘭奇一直堅定自己是個只對女性感興趣的直男，跟女人做的經驗多到他用手指頭都沒法細數。不過埃弗雷特卻深深地吸引著他，斯特蘭奇發現在對方吻住自己的那個當下自己並沒有產生噁心的感覺，而是用手去環住對方的腰支，加深了那個本應該是蜻蜓點水的吻。

埃弗雷特的嘴唇是他吻過最柔軟的東西。

但是一直親吻對方無法解決他的問題，斯特蘭奇仍不知道怎麼跟一個男人做愛。

埃弗雷特彷彿能透過親吻看出他的心思，於是他主動退開了斯特蘭奇的嘴，在後者的凝視下用手撥動自己有些散亂的頭髮，將那些銀白色的髮絲推回去他們原本的位置，這個簡單的動作在斯特蘭奇看來卻比任何催情劑要來得有效，現在他是非常迫切的想看埃弗雷特被自己操到無暇顧及其他事情。

只是他不知道該怎麼做。

埃弗雷特這時將手探進了斯特蘭奇的內褲裡，握住了那根頗有精神的肉柱，他其實有些震驚到，但是又有種說不出的興奮在他的體內燃燒，那東西還沒有完全勃起，卻已經很大了。埃弗雷特先是小幅度地擼動，感受陰莖正在慢慢充血的觸感，接著用自己的大拇指去按壓那微微噴張的馬眼，斯特蘭奇這時便開始覺得對方的技巧也不輸給任何女人。

埃弗雷特又親了他一次，接著便將吻下移到斯特蘭奇的身體上，這些細碎的吻給人感覺更像是小貓的舔舐，斯特蘭奇不知道埃弗雷特是怎麼把這種色情的事情做的像是與小動物嬉鬧的場景，不過卻一點也不覺得奇怪，反而讓人更加難耐了。後來埃弗雷特真的學起了小貓，他開始去輕舔斯特蘭奇的胸膛，甚至將後者胸上那深褐色的一點沒入自己的口中。

斯特蘭奇雖然沒覺得這個舉動能帶給自己多大的快感，對方的舌頭倒是非常柔軟，埃弗雷特用著親吻的方式去伺候自己，這讓斯特蘭奇很滿意，他現在只要往下瞧就能看到埃弗雷特正閉上眼睛地在給自己手淫和親吻，雖然他沒法看到對方那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，不過那因為顫抖而看似翩翩飛舞的睫毛就已經夠誘人的了。

埃弗雷特逐漸加重自己手的力量，他將那根已經完全勃起的陰莖釋放了出來，在看到那東西的實際樣貌時忍不住地讚嘆了一聲。即使埃弗雷特已經壓低自己的聲音了，依舊是被耳尖的斯特蘭奇給聽見了，也幸好埃弗雷特此時的注意力還在對方那根大的會令一般男性羨慕的性器上，不然他就會知道即使像是斯特蘭奇這種近乎完美無缺的男性，也會有笑得像是傻憨的一面。

“我不能直接讓你進來。”埃弗雷特在沉默一段時間之後有些凝重的說道，“即使我恨不得你趕快操我……但是那東西如果直接進來我大概會太早高潮……”

斯特蘭奇真的要被說話上過於耿直的對方給逗笑了，不過他並不討厭這一點，因為看著埃弗雷特有些懊惱的樣子真的很有趣，尤其是當他知道讓埃弗雷特懊惱的事情是自己的性器太大的時候。

“你得幫我擴張……”埃弗雷特在對方耳邊說道，隨後便褪下了自己還穿在身上的內褲，他拉著斯特蘭奇的手要他靠近自己一些，接著讓自己身體躺在了床上，好讓對方方便接下來的步驟。斯特蘭奇也在床頭櫃裡找到了一罐全新的潤滑液，上頭的標誌寫著水性，他便二話不說扭開了瓶蓋倒了一些在自己的手掌上。

“停！”埃弗雷特打斷了在自己身上摸索的對方，“你得先把它搓熱再放進來……”

“為什麼？”

“那玩意兒涼得要死……所以我一般都不喜歡用潤滑，不過這次沒辦法，你的尺寸還是很大……”埃弗雷特抱怨似地嘟囔著，於是斯特蘭奇也照做了，水性的潤滑液很輕易地就在他的手中化開了，所以他又在手中倒了一些。

直到埃弗雷特滿意之後，斯特蘭奇才終於摸上對方的大腿，並要求對方將自己的雙腿打開，好讓自己能進行下一步。

“接下來呢？”斯特蘭奇的手指在埃弗雷特的穴口前停下，突然問了一個讓對方都有些覺得愚蠢的問題。

“當然是，啊－－”埃弗雷特被突如其來的刺激給驚嚇道，細長的手指直接刺入到他的體內，埃弗雷特這時才意識到斯特蘭奇是故意問那個問題的，此時甚至在偷笑。

“所以你知道該怎麼做了？小處男。”埃弗雷特也不甘示弱的問道，不過斯特蘭奇也收起了自己嬉鬧的模樣，而是十分正經的說：“當然了，我能把你當成是女人。”

這個回覆簡直讓埃弗雷特想翻一個大大的白眼，不過斯特蘭奇也不是一個省油的燈，他領悟之後便專注於怎麼把埃弗雷特操到沒法下床，就跟他一開始保證的那樣。他一下子將埃弗雷特的穴口撐開到可以容下自己三根手指，這讓對方有些無所適從，只能調整呼吸配合著有些粗暴的抽插，而非開始哭哭啼啼求斯特蘭奇溫柔一些。

不過斯特蘭奇的確得溫柔一些，埃弗雷特想反駁自己又不是個女人，怎麼可以那樣操呢？更何況就算是對待女孩子也不能這麼粗暴才是，怎麼到他就變成這樣子了。

埃弗雷特是真的非常想要抱怨的，可是當他想開口說話之後，斯特蘭奇總是會故意地用手指將他的敏感點頂住，直接讓自己脫口而出的話變成一陣漫長的呻吟，最後埃弗雷特便放棄說話了，反而咬住了自己的嘴，不讓對方得逞。

斯特蘭奇也沒問埃弗雷特是不是準備好了，他把有些酸軟的手指退了出來，想讓自己等候多時的陰莖也嚐一下甜頭。不過當他將手指拔出的時候，斯特蘭奇發現埃弗雷特會不由自主地扭動著腰身，像是在乞求一樣的試圖將自己的手指給吞回去，前者為此感覺特別羞恥，不過斯特蘭奇顯然沒這麼認為。

他覺得埃弗雷特簡直有著不符合年齡的可愛。所以當他將陰莖擠入埃弗雷特的身體時就好心地伸出手抱住對方，以防對方撞上身後的床板，造成腦震盪。埃弗雷特則是感覺自己要炸了，看來三根手指根本不夠，斯特蘭奇的陰莖對他的穴口來說還是一個龐然大物。

埃弗雷特感覺自己被頂的有些出汗，他已經忘記自己上次跟一樣有著雄偉性器的人做是什麼時候的，不過他能肯定那一定是自己還很年輕，經得起這種折騰的時候。現在的他不外乎地被頂出了淚水，不過他並不想示弱，所以就讓這些小水珠停在自己的眼瞼裡。

斯特蘭奇此時終於破天荒地想起了他必須顧及身下人的狀態，“你還好嗎？埃弗雷特？”

不，我不好。我感覺自己要被你給撐壞了。埃弗雷特在自己內心抱怨著，他實在說不上話。

“你是不是想要停下來？”

是的，我很想要。你能停一會嗎？

“但是我必須跟你說停下來是不可能的……”

埃弗雷特最後也不再做這種內心的反駁，反正說出來也是無用，他選擇抓緊斯特蘭奇的後背表達自己的不滿，然後將流出來的眼淚抹在對方的身上。斯特蘭奇仍然覺得這樣子的埃弗雷特也很可愛，所以摸了摸他的頭髮，然後開始抽動。

斯特蘭奇先用這個姿勢操了埃弗雷特一會，他想要先把人操開一點，對方的穴口還是很緊，這讓斯特蘭奇不好移動，所以他只能試著將埃弗雷特的腿再撐開一些，好讓對方完全接納自己。這次斯特蘭奇懂得等待了，他在感覺到埃弗雷特會靠著收縮小腹回應他的抽插之後便吻了吻對方發汗的額頭以示鼓勵。

隨後他將埃弗雷特的身體從床上抱了起來，他不想讓對方因為疼痛而提早昏過去，過程不斷地放慢再放慢自己的動作，直到埃弗雷特能靠在他的肩上。

現在他的陰莖已經被埃弗雷特全部吃下去了，斯特蘭奇為此發出一聲長嘆，接著用著剛才的頻率去操著靠在自己懷裡的埃弗雷特，後者也吻上的他的嘴好分散自己下身傳來的痛感。

斯特蘭奇在過程中也去刺激埃弗雷特的其他敏感點，而乳頭竟然是其中一個，發現到的斯特蘭奇簡直快要不相信埃弗雷特是個男人的事實。

後面的事情就很簡單了，埃弗雷特一直維持的髮型終究是會被弄亂的，但是斯特蘭奇並沒有覺得那有什麼不妥，反而發現散髮的對方看上去更性感了，並覺得埃弗雷特應該再把頭髮留長一些。

斯特蘭奇在將埃弗雷特推到至高點之後便也同樣達到了高潮，不過這次他並沒有退出來，而是將陰莖埋在對方的身體裡，把精液全種進了埃弗雷特的穴口裡。

“你竟然射進來了？”埃弗雷特口氣聽上去有些許的不滿，但是斯特蘭奇卻一點也不覺得愧疚，反而親了對方一口。

“是你自己說不要戴套的。”

“那不代表你可以射進來！我這樣很難清理的……”

“那也許你可以不用去清理？”

斯特蘭奇最後被滿腔怨懟的埃弗雷特打了一拳在肩膀上，便滿臉笑意地看著對方往洗澡間走去，唔，看來他的目地是沒有達成了，但是埃弗雷特看上去也沒什麼失望。

也許明天早上可以再來一次？斯特蘭奇看著埃弗雷特有些蹣跚的步伐默默地想著。

不過事實是斯特蘭奇在一夜睡醒之後便根本沒看見對方，起先他甚至覺得昨晚的遭遇是個夢境，不過在他發現自己睡得超過早上的會議時，就覺得事情沒有自己想得這麼簡單，而且這麼真實的春夢自己還是從來沒有過的。

他收到很多未讀的訊息，都是自己的助理或是醫院裡的醫生問自己跑哪去了，斯特蘭奇在大致看過之後便繼續躺在旅館的床上，他現在開始有些後悔為什麼沒有要對方的任何聯絡方式。

也許一夜情對象真的只會停在一夜情對象了。斯特蘭奇還真的感受到了很久沒體會到的失落。

tbc


End file.
